Not knowing to love
by LoveIsAHell
Summary: The new girl is Alice who is born with no heart and yes, no emotions... Will Sasuke be able to let Alice fall in love with him? Or will she just leave him? And then the things will get harder for Sasuke as Alice will become great friends with Shino
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I've thought of starting a new story!! A Sasuke love-story (Omg,,, I've never thought I'd _ever_ would write that!)  
So please enjoy it as much as you can and please think about the fact that it was really hard for me to write because I don't really like Sasuke... **And** I don't really know much about him... but at least I tried...  
All Reviews are welcome_

_I do **not** own Sasuke or the Naruto episodes... **Please** think of that while reading.  
Thank you and enjoy the story!_

_

* * *

  
_

Alice was a dark, quiet and Gothic girl of ten years. Everyone feared her. She couldn't love and she didn't posses any power of making friends. She couldn't show any emotion either. Her pale face never showed a slight emotion of happiness or sadness. Her black eyes were always staring at people and they drew them _mad_. Her purple hair was never tied up.  
Though she was never, because she hated speaking, everyone wanted her far far away. Alice her mom couldn't live with that any longer and moved with Alice to Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up at 7 a.m., today he had to go to the ninja academy to get in a team. He yawned while looking in the mirror. His hair stood wild and his eyes seemed tired.  
Coming out of his house, after he bent down to his family portrait and promised mother and father that one day he'll advenge them, he saw that he was outside completely alone. He went down the street thinking about a sweet revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Alice, I told you almost an hour ago to wake up, you're late!" mom said while shaking Alice out of her sleep (A/N: lol,,, Alice's just like me! I can't wake up either xD). Alice opened her eyes, there she was, in Konoha _and_ already too late for the ninja academy. She jumped out of her bed and got ready to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So, now for team 7..." Iruka was already announcing the teams. Suddenly the door went slowly open, everyone's attention went away from the talking Iruka to the pale skinny girl in the doorway.  
"Sorry, I'm late", the girl said. Sasuke took alot of attention on her headband. A cross through the symbol of the hidden Rain village. Then his eyes went to the cold, black eyes of the girl.  
Iruka looked confused at first but then he looked over at his papers. "Oh, you must be the new one, Alice, right?" Alice just nodded.  
She went standing next to Iruka and looked at him for a while, then after geting tired of watching the sensei she motionless looked at the wall in the end of the classroom.  
As Iruka cleared his troat, he continued. "Team 7: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke...."  
"**HEY! WHY DO I HAVE TO PAIR UP WITH ...**" Naruto couldn't continue barking because there was a terrible spund killing his ears _and_ his brain painfully. "**HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? AU!"** he whined while looking at Alice, whose nails were still on the blackbord, ready to scratch again. Alice put a finger to her mouth "shh... my head bursts of your yelling..." she said coldly.  
"... and Alice..." Iruka continued.  
Naruto's jaw dropped, now he knew it clearly... the world hated him...

----------------------------------------------------------

" Okay... tell me something about yourself", Kakashi said while smiling under his mask. "You go first", he said while pointing at Alice.  
Alice started: "First of all, it's not very polite to point at people" her cold eyes were now piercing through the poor Kakashi "My name is Alice, I don't think it's very important for you to know my last name, I'm not in the mood to telling you about myself _and_ I don't really think you are the suited persons to hear it... But I can tell you what I hate... that's that loud blond brat just over there" Alice said _without_ pointing.  
Kakashi sweatdropped, "_Is she really just 10?!"_ he thought.  
Sasuke couldn't help but to glance at her every couple of minutes. After that speach he _really_ wanted to know more about her.

Sasuke coughed "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't want to share my hobbies with any of you. There are many things I hate and little of thing I like. My dream is to kill certain someone" with that he shuted his mouth and glanced for one last time at Alice, who was looking at her nails.

"You're next pinky", Kakashi said.  
"I'm Haruna Sakura, I like... (looks at Sasuke and giggles), my hobbies are... (looks at Sasuke and giggles), my dream is... (looks at Sasuke and giggles)." Sakura answered.  
"_Well I guess it's normal for a girl of her age to think about love"_ Kakashi thought. "Is there anything you hate?" Kakashi said.  
"Yes, Naruto!" that phrase fell on Naruto's head just like a stone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! (I know he didn't say that, but I just find it too cute!) And I'll become a hokage one day, believe it! Bla bla bla bla bla, believe it!"  
Alice wasn't listening from the begin of the "name"-part.

------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sasuke couldn't fall asleep. The picture of the cold eyes and purple hair of Alice were haunting him. There was something strange about this girl, but what? Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed, but he couldn't find _any_ sleep

* * *

pretty good, ne, minna-san?  
Ne, ne, don't forget to write reviews, nya!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi and thx to Shinoandme for the review!!  
answer to the review: You'll see, since I'll write into far in the shippuuden..._

_I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTER!!!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

This morning Alice's mom didn't have to wake her daughter up. Alice was already downstairs, eating an apple. A fly was zooming above her head. A note was lying on the table saying:  
"_**I'm in hospital, be back late  
mummy -xxx-**_"

Alice sighed, her mom was a medic-nin and had really urgent calls quite often. She had to help people to survive the deadly inguries and that's why she was often home late _and_ it was the reason why Alice's father has left them.  
Alice stood up and placed some kunai's in her pocket. Now she was ready to leave.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke came really tired to the training-grounds, even if he didn't showed though, he couldn't sleep _all_ night. A presence of someone behind him made Sasuke to turn around. There she stood, in her black T-shirt and white short shorts, with her black eyes closed. "_How long has she been here?"_ Sasuke thought. The wind blew some of Alice's hair-locks from her face. The sun that was barely above the earth, was shining lazily on her pale skin giving her a magical and a mysterious appearance. Alice opened her eyes and stared at Sasuke. (A/N: aaaaaaaaaaah, l-o-v-e...NOT xD)

"Hi Alice", Sasuke said trying acting cool. Alice didn't answer she just ignored it and sat under a tree and took a book out to read. "Looks like everyone is a little late", Sasuke was still trying to make a conversation, what is _really_ rare. Alice just nodded not even _looking_ at Sasuke and she kept _all_ of her attention to the book she was reading.  
Sasuke felt neglected and he was amazed that Alice wasn't interested in him at _all_. Man, she really was different from all the other girls he knew (and believe me he knew of them a _lot_).  
Some minutes later Sakura and Naruto came to the fields. Naruto looked around the grounds and ran over to Alice. "Ne, ne, Alice-_chan_ (A/N: I... think he shouldn't have said that...) Why are you so early, 'ttebayo!" Naruto screamed in her ears. Alice gave him the deadliest death glare she could ever give to someone (A/N: I mean very very very very very very very (Sora: I think they've got the point...) deadly..).  
"Ne, Ne, where is Kakashi-sensei? Is he late again?" Naruto screamed again into Alice's ears. It looked like he have totally forgotten about the blackboard-torture in the class the other day.  
"Yo!" Kakashi greeted after 3 hours of being late.  
"**you're too late!"** Sakura and Naruto yelled in chorus. "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to search another one and I got lost", the white-haired teacher tried to explain. "**LIAR**" Sakura and Naruto yelled yet _again_.

----------------------------------------------------

"I'm wondering how my little baby-girl is doing today", Alice's mum thought as she took a sip of the coffee she bought in an automat. "Shouko-san! We need your help here", and with that Alice's mum's pause was done and she went back to her work.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kakashi grabed Naruto's arm and pulled ut behind Naruto's head. "You're more interesting than I thought, I haven't said to start yet..." Kakashi said.  
"_Unbelievable"_ Sakura thought. "_I even haven't seem him move, so that's what a jounin is like, eh?" _Sasuke thought. "_... meh, I've seen better..."_ Alice thought not really impressed by Kakashi's act. Naruto just grumbled at his failure.  
"Now I want you all to hide yourself very well", Kakashi instructed.  
"_what is he thinking? Does he think we're little kids?!"_ was running through Alice's head as she has hid herself on a tree branch. She was looking at Kakashi just like an owl at a roddent.  
"**I want to fight you, 'ttebayo!**" Naruto screamed as he was standing just in front of Kakashi.  
"_What is that dobe trying to do?" _Sasuke thought.  
"_Hmm... maybe I can use that Kakashi's attention is at Naruto, but still, I have to be very careful..."_ Alice thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto was attached at a pole, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the ground resting out for the second round made specially for them. And Alice? She was playing with the bell that she could steal when Kakashi's attention was placed on Naruto with her secret jutsu, her bloodline secret that may never see the light.  
Kakashi was nowhere nearby and Alice didn't felt like eating when no one else could eat along. "Hey, blonde brat, ya hungry?" Alice asked.  
"_OMG!! She talked!!!!" _Sasuke thought. He thought it was nice to hear Alice's soft, quiet voice that was violent at the same time.  
Naruto turned his head away from Alice "I'm not hungry" he said. No, he wasn't _hungry_, he was_ starving_. Alice stood up and punched Naruto in the stomach so that Naruto had to gasp for air, but not strong enough to kill him. As Naruto opened his mouth to gasp she dumped all of her food into Naruto's mouth. "Chew" she said with a _very_ deadly and scary tone. Naruto did as she pleased, and actually wasn't against it to chew on the food she gave him. "Swallow" she commanded again.  
"What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled at Alice. "We're still teammates, and I don't really feel like eating it anyway... mostly the last reason..." Alice answered like she actually totally didn't care about Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------

Behind the trees Kakashi was smiling. "_That girl sure learns and thinks in the missions fast..." _He thought, _"that's a good thing..."_.

-----------------------------------------------------

"**what's the meaning of this???"** Kakashi appeared in front of his students who were looking at Alice's chopsticks in Naruto's mouth. "**You didn't follow my rules!"**  
"But if "help your teammate is a rule and "leave your teammate die" is a rule, which one should we do?" Sasuke answered trying to make an impression on Alice.  
"Yeah, Yeah, which one?" Naruto screamed trying to safe his butt.  
Kakashi looked furious "**YOU...."  
**Everyone, but Alice, closed their eyes. Alice was just ready to use her bloodline jutsu again.  
"... pass" Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.  
What everbody thought (Yes, Alice too) : "**?!?!?!**"

* * *

The end ^^  
of this chapter, duh :P

Review please!!!


End file.
